elderscrollsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cascadas de Piedra (Online)
Cascadas de Piedra (en inglés, Stonefalls) es una región de Morrowind que aparece en . Descripción Es una región volcánica bañada en su parte superior por el mar Interior. La flora y la fauna de esta región es la característica de buena parte de Morrowind: hongos gigantes como árboles, netches, guares, kwama, etc. En esta región está la antigua ciudad de Corazón de Ébano, en la que se firmó el Pacto de Corazón de Ébano, al que le dio su nombre. Historia Fue aquí, en el lugar ahora conocido como Astas de Vivec, donde en el 572 SE encontró su final el ejército akavir liderado por Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal tras ser acorralado por un ejército dunmer dirigido por Almalexia, uno nórdico y otro argoniano. Esto dio lugar a la alianza militar conocida como Pacto de Corazón de Ébano. Lugares Regiones *Daen Seeth. *Varanis. *Zabamat. Ciudades *Vigía de Davon (Davon's Watch). *Corazón de Ébano (Ebonheart). *Kragenmoor. Casas *Palacete de Corazón de Ébano (Ebonheart Chateau). *Habitación de la posada El frasco de ébano (The Ebony Flask Inn Room). *Casakragen (Kragenhome). Asentamientos *Templo de Iliath. *Lukiul Uxith. *Senie. Granjas *Propiedad de Hrogar (Hrogar's Hold). *Plantación Sathram. *Estanques de azufre (Sulfur Pools). Fuertes *Fuerte Arand. *Fuerte Virak. *Bastión de Heimlyn. Cuevas *El Refugio. *Aguja atormentada (Tormented Spire). Ruinas daédricas *Montaña de las Cenizas (Ash Mountain). Ruinas *Hermanos del Conflicto (Brothers of Strife). Campos de batalla *Llanura hambrienta (Starved Plain). *Astas de Vivec (Vivec's Antlers). Criptas y cementerios *Othrenis. Anclas oscuras *Dolmen de Daen Seeth. *Dolmen de Varanis. *Dolmen de Zabamat. Mazmorras *Mina del Pedernal de Ascuas (Emberflint Mine). *Hondonada de la marea alta (Hightide Hollow). *Armazón del mar Interior (Inner Sea Armature). *Nido de Mephala (Mephala's Nest). *Lengua de Sheogorath (Sheogorath's Tongue). *Caverna de la Marga Suave (Softloam Cavern). Mazmorras públicas *Bosque del Cuervo (Crow's Wood). Mazmorras de grupo *Gruta fúngica (Fungal Grotto). Jefes de grupo *La arboleda de Brahma (The Brahma's Grove). *Cueva de los recuerdos (Cave of Memories). *La nidada de la matrona (The Matron's Clutch). *Orilla del naufragio (Shipwreck Strand). *Ermita temblorosa (Shivering Shrine). *Colmena del emjambre conflictivo (Strifeswarm Hive). Piedras de Mundus *La dama. *El amante. Estaciones de artesanía *Turbulencia de la armadura (Armature's Upheaval). *Mirador del flujo de magma (Magmaflow Overlook). *Caverna de la fuente de vapor (Steamfont Cavern). Puntos de interés *Campamento de invasión Punta de Daga (Dagger's Point Invasion Camp). *Granja Davenas. *Cascadas Niebla Gris (Greymist Falls). *Campamento del lago de vapor (Steamlake Encampment). *Campamento de Agua Inmóvil (Still-Water's Camp). *Isla del Colmillo de Piedra (Stonefang Isle). *Mina kwama Enjambre conflictivo (Strifeswarm Kwama Mine). Ermitas *Ermita del camino ceniciento (Ashen Road Wayshrine). *Ermita de Hermanos del Conflicto (Brothers of Strife Wayshrine). *Ermita de Vigía de Davon (Davon's Watch Wayshrine). *Ermita de Corazón de Ébano (Ebonheart Wayshrine). *Ermita de Fuerte Arand (Fort Arand Wayshrine). *Ermita de Fuerte Virak (Fort Virak Wayshrine). *Ermita de Propiedad de Hrogar (Hrogar's Hold Wayshrine). *Ermita de Templo de Iliath (Iliath Temple Wayshrine). *Ermita de Kragenmoor. *Ermita de Othrenis. *Ermita de la Plantación Sathram. *Ermita de Senie. *Ermita de Estanques de azufre (Sulfur Pools Wayshrine). *Ermita de Astas de Vivec (Vivec's Antlers Wayshrine). Lugares sin marca en el mapa *Criptas de la Casa Dres. *Cripta de la Casa Indoril. *Fábrica de Olyve. *Festival del bufón (Jester's Festival). Misiones Misiones principales Todas las misiones principales se tomarán y entregarán en El refugio, si nuestro personaje es del Pacto de Corazón de Ébano. Pacto de Corazón de Ébano *''El legado de los antepasados'' (Legacy of Ancestors). *''Retrasar a las Dagas'' (Delaying the Daggers'). *''Ciudad bajo asedio'' (City Under Siege). *''Acalla la campana que suena'' (Quiet the Ringing Bell). *''El misterio de Othrenis'' (Mystery of Othrenis). *''Despierta a los muertos'' (Wake the Dead). *''Llamas desgarradoras'' (Rending Flames). *''A la Montaña de Ceniza'' (To Ash Mountain). *''Cierra las cuevas de diablillos'' (Close the Scamp Caves). *''Restaurar a los guardianes'' (Restoring the Guardians). *''La muerte de Balreth'' (The Death of Balreth). *''Uno con la marea'' (In With the Tide). *''Hija de gigantes'' (Daughter of Giants). *''El corazón de coral'' (The Coral Heart). *''A Fuerte Virak'' (To Fort Virak). *''Romper Fuerte Virak'' (Breaking Fort Virak). *''Igualar las probabilidades'' (Evening the Odds). *''El fallecimiento del general'' (The General's Demise). *''Ciudad en el capitel'' (City at the Spire). *''Salvar al hijo'' (Saving the Son). *''Venganza para la Casa Dres'' (Vengeance for House Dres). *''A la Aguja atormentada'' (To the Tormented Spire). *''Escalar la Aguja'' (Climbing the Spire). *''Abrir el portal'' (Opening the Portal). *''La derrota final de Sedal'' (Sedal's Final Defeat). *''Persiguiendo sombras'' (Chasing Shadows). *''Una carta para Deshaan'' (A Letter for Deshaan). Secundarias *''Un comienzo en la Roca Desolada'' (A Beginning at Bleakrock). *''Lágrimas exquisitas'' (Exquisite Tears). *''El tomo del mago'' (The Wizard's Tome). *''Invitación de Hilan'' (Hilan's Invitation). *''La invitación de Rudrasa'' (Rudrasa's Invitation). *''Uno de los Impávidos'' (One of the Undaunted). *''Anclas del puerto'' (Anchors from the Harbor). *''Conocimiento perdido por largo tiempo'' (Long Lost Lore). *''Reyes de la gruta'' (Kings of the Grotto). *''La promesa de un hijo'' (A Son's Promise). *''Decreto de la corte'' (Decree of the Court). *''A través del resultado'' (Through the Aftermath). *''Esclavizados en la muerte'' (Enslaved in Death). *''Dar por un bien mayor'' (Giving for the Greater Good). *''El destino de un amigo'' (The Fate of a Friend). *''Confianza demostradora (Proving Trust).'' *''Crianza percutora'' (Percussive Ranching). *''Silenciar un corazón'' (Quieting a Heart). *''Silencio sospechoso'' (Suspicious Silence). *''El veneno de Ahknara'' (The Venom of Ahknara). *''Almas desesperadas'' (Desperate Souls). *''Purificar el pasado'' (Cleansing the Past). *''Restaurar el orden'' (Restoring Order). *''Un poco de deporte'' (A Bit of Sport). *''La noche del alma'' (Night of the Soul). *''El retoño'' (The Sapling). *''Salvajes de Cascadas de Piedra'' (Savages of Stonefalls). *''Tomar la torre'' (Taking the Tower). *''Peligro en los Estanques'' (Peril at the Pools). *''Recuperar el guar'' (Recovering the Guar). *''La verdad sobre arañas'' (The Truth about Spiders). *''Proteger el salón) (''Protecting the Hall). *''La venganza del pariente'' (Kinsman's Revenge). *''El cariño de un trasgo'' (A Goblin's Affection). *''Comerciante de vino abordado'' (Waylaid Wine Merchant). *''Detén la marea'' (Stem the Tide). *''Recetas de Valle Oscuro'' (Darkvale Brews). *''Un gemelo no deseado'' (An Unwanted Twin). *''Espejo en pedazos'' (Shattering Mirror). *''Una historia contada con huellas'' (A Story Told in Footprints). *''Desde los yermos'' (From the Wastes). *''Favor divino'' (Divine Favor). *''Debilitado'' (Undermined). *''La maldición de Bastión de Heimlyn'' (The Curse of Heimlyn Keep). *''Invasores cazadores'' (Hunting Invaders). *''Una tormenta rota'' (A Storm Broken). *''La iluminación ecesita sal'' (Enlightenment Needs Salt). *''El clásico de este'' (This One's Classic). *''Una reunión de guares'' (A Gathering of Guar). *''Iluminar las sombras'' (Lighting the Shadows). Fragmentos de cielo # Mirando a los leones nadar hasta la costa: Al oeste de Vigía de Davon, junto a los acantilados. # Cerca de la puerta de Bal Foyen: A la derecha de la puerta que da a Bal Foyen, si vamos hacia ella. # Preparando un ataque a Arand: Un poco al norte de Fuerte Arand, en un acantilado sobre un campamento de enemigos. # Una dama en lo alto de un acantilado, más allá de los Estanques de azufre: Al oeste del Campamento de invasión Punta de Daga, al pie de una estatua en lo alto de una colina. # Entre setas, en lo alto sobre Lukiul Uxith: Al sur de Lukiul Uxith, en lo alto del acantilado. # Entre charcos de fuego, encima de la Ermita de Vivec: Al sur de la Ermita de Astas de Vivec, en el medio de una isleta entre la lava. # Al sur del Camino Ceniciento, donde la lava fluye: Al sureste del Mirador del flujo de magma, rodeado de lava. # Escondido, en la repisa de una gruta: Encima y detrás de la entrada a Gruta fúngica. # En la ladera de una colina detrás de una plantación: Al suroeste de la Plantación Sathram, tras un edificio. # Abandonado para que se oxide tras armas antiguas: En el Armazón del mar Interior, en una estancia a la derecha de la entrada. # Solía golpear llamas bajo tierra: En la Mina del Pedernal de Ascuas, en una habitación llena de hongos en la parte derecha de la mazmorra. # Escuchando a los susurros de la Tejedora: En el Nido de Mephala, en una estancia a la derecha de la entrada. # Encontrada en suciedad suave por dagas: En la Caverna de la Marga Suave, en una habitación llena de lava. # Donde una marea ardiente se levanta: En la Hondonada de la marea alta, en la habitación con shalks, arañas y lava a la derecha. # Descubriendo el gusto por la locura: En la Lengua de Sheogorath, en la estancia a la derecha de la entrada. # Ahogado en el sur por un pájaro listo: En el Bosque del Cuervo. Al suroeste del portal de entrada, tras una roca en el borde del mapa. Conjuntos De la zona *Conjunto de las Sedas del Sol (Silks of the Sun set) - Armadura ligera. *Conjunto de la Sombra de la Montaña Roja (Shadow of the Red Mountain set) - Armadura media. *Conjunto del Exoesqueleto de Shalk (Shalk Exoeskeleton set) - Armadura pesada. De las mazmorras *Gruta fúngica: Conjunto de la Capucha del Sectario Arácnido (Spider Cultist Cowl set) - Armadura ligera. *Gruta fúngica: Conjunto de la Picadura de la Víbora (Viper's Sting set) - Armadura pesada. *Gruta fúngica: Conjunto del Asesino del Rey Dreugh (Dreugh King Slayer set) - Armadura media. *Gruta fúngica I: Conjunto de Kra'gh (Kra'gh set) - Conjunto de monstruo. *Gruta fúngica II: Conjunto del Engendro de Mephala (Spawn of Mephala set) - Conjunto de monstruos. Artesanos Estos conjuntos se podrán fabricar en cualquier tipo de armadura. *Conjunto del Agarre Ceniciento (Ashen Grip set). *Conjunto del Viento de la Muerte (Death's Wind set). *Conjunto del Silencio de la Noche (Night's Silence set). Trofeos y logros Logros del juego Galería Stonefalls_Map_(ESO).jpg|Mapa promocional Apariciones * . * . en:Stonefalls (Online) da:Stonefalls (Online) fr:Éboulis (Online) ru:Стоунфоллз (Online) sv:Stonefalls (Online) Categoría:Online: Regiones Categoría:Online: Lugares de Morrowind Categoría:Online: Lugares de Cascadas de Piedra